


Saved Bottles

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reunion of <em>old</em> friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved Bottles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elistaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/gifts).



> At the time of posting, this is my 1,000th fic on AO3. The choice of fandoms was done by a lottery of suggestions.

The two men sat down in a bar, well aware that they would have the privacy they desired. When either wished it, they could appear quite menacing and radiate their own 'do not disturb' vibes.

The darker-haired man poured his own drink from one bottle, while the pale one watched the amber liquid flow. After a sip had been taken and properly appreciated, then the paler man took out his own bottle, pouring a rich burgundy fluid into a goblet. He took his time on his swallow, then looked at his comrade with an arched eyebrow.

"Whatever possessed us to save the vintages of that particular era?" he asked, causing them both to smile, a laugh coming to the dark one's throat.

"I thought it was because of that one fight…."

`~`~`~`~`

 _The Past_

One bridge stood between the village and the Church's chosen warriors. One bridge, with all the warriors of the village off to the wrong direction.

Two men, both carrying swords typical to the expansion of the Empire that had given shelter to the Church, stood casually at the end of that bridge, away from the village itself, barring the way.

"You're sure?"

"Why not? I've been wanting to give that impertinent whelp of an emperor a taste of defeat."

"But… for a village in the middle of nowhere?"

The sinister smile of the blond man would have frightened a sane man. "Why not? It can only add to your legend, yes?"

The brunette nodded, smiled back, and idly twirled his sword. "Should be fun."

`~`~`~`~`

 _The Present_

"I always did enjoy doing the impossible with you," the blond admitted. He took another drink, at ease here with one even older than himself.

"You, my friend, usually instigated the impossible." They both fell into easy silence, finishing off their drinks slowly. Finally, the brunette leaned in, clasping his friend's cool hand. "Don't stay away so long, Lucien."

"I could say the same of you, Methos," was the only retort.

They each glanced to the door, then to each other, crafty smiles stealing onto jaded features. "Why don't we find a reason to save a bottle of this era?" Lucien invited, rather than see the night end too soon.

"How well you read my mind!"


End file.
